Pleins de Mains Gars !
by Hippo-kun
Summary: Comme si c'était pas suffisamment compliqué comme ça, il fallait qu'il vienne...


**Auteur: **Hippo-kun ou plus exactement moi %)  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairings: **Techniquement, aucun, mais mon moi intérieur se dit qu'il y a du Yuuram, caractère de Wolfram oblige...:'(  
**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, mais tant pis, on prefére toujours ce qui n'est pas à nous ;-)  
**Note de l'auteur: **Petit OS sans prétention qui m'est venu alors que je discutaillais avec mes n'amis de PH. Je sais pas pourquoi, je sais pas comment, mais c'est venu...Et est-ce une bonne chose ? %)

* * *

- Raaah…T'es SÛR que tu veux dormir ici… ?!  
- Sûr et certain.  
- Mais…Ecoute…  
- On est FIANCÉS !! Les FIANCÉS dorment ENSEMBLE même quand ils ne sont pas MARIÉS, compris ?!  
- Je sais mais…ça va être chaud là…  
- Alors contrôle les pulsions, mauviette lubrique ! Je veux pas de problèmes devant Geika !!  
- MAIS C'EST PAS CHAUD DANS CE SENS LA !!  
- ALORS C'EST DANS QUEL SENS ?!  
- QUE DORMIR A DEUX DANS MON LIT QU'EST DEJA TOUT PETIT, C'EST…  
-…C'est pas fini, les querelles d'amoureux ? Prenez ça !!

Ken Murata, alias MuraKen, alias Daikenja, alias le petit bonhomme à lunettes soupira tout en souriant. Heureux d'avoir réussi à les faire taire, même s'il avait du pour ça sacrifier son polochon. Le Grand Sage terminait d'installer son matelas sur le sol de la chambre de Yuuri, quand il entendit ce dernier grogner.

- « Querelles d'amoureux »… ? Tu te ranges du côté de Wolf ou quoi ? maugréa le jeune Roi en lui rendant son polochon.  
- Non, mais il est de mon devoir de vous remettre dans le droit chemin chaque fois que besoin est.  
-…Ouais…  
- Humph. Yuuri, t'es une mauviette, t'as peur de moi en fait. Déclara Wolfram von Bielefeld d'un ton méprisant.

Le blondinet était assis sur le lit de son fiancé, qui n'apprécia guère l'insulte. Après tout, il avait été suffisamment gentil d'emmener Wolfram avec lui sur Terre, histoire de rendre visite à Miko, Shôma et Shori, et de visiter un peu ce monde si différent du leur. Mais Wolfram resterait Wolfram en toutes circonstances, et il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour se montrer aimable, voire même un peu moins pot de colle qu'à l'accoutumé. Murata soupira. A regarder Yuuri qui cherchait une réponse, il se dit que c'était reparti.

- Non, j'ai pas peur !! C'est juste que…Quand tu t'y mets, tu fais des trucs bizarres !!  
- Des trucs bizarres ?!  
- Oui !!  
- Comme quoi ?!  
- Heuuuu…  
- Alalah, je sens que la nuit va être EXTRA ! marmonna le Grand Sage en enlevant ses lunettes, et en s'allongeant sur sa couchette, avant de reprendre plus fort : Sir Von Bielefeld, je vous conseille de tranquillement vous coucher aux côtés de votre bien-aimé, et d'arrêter de crier.  
- NE ME DONNE PAS D'O…commença le Mazoku, ses yeux verts brillants d'une lueur féroce, avant de se rendre compte à qui il parlait. Oh…Excusez-moi Excellence…

Murata sourit un peu plus, et Yuuri soupira pendant qu'il finissait de boutonner sa chemise de pyjama, et de faire de même à celle de son fiancé qui n'y parvenait pas, répétant sans cesse que les nuisettes, c'est plus classe, plus confortable et plus facile à mettre.

- Wolfram, s'il te plaît ! J'ai déjà été obligé de vous passer mes pyjama, à toi et à Murata, je suis obligé de m'en taper un trop petit, alors arrête de râler !  
- Humph ! Mauviette.  
- Sir von Bielefeld, s'écria soudain Murata, les sourcils froncés. Si vous continuez vos caprices, j'en ferait part à une certaine personne que je connais très bien, et qui serait très intéressé par tout ce que je pourrai dire à votre sujet.

Wolfram déglutit, alerté par le sous-entendu plus explicite, puis détourna la tête, soudain absorbé par les posters ornant la chambre de son fiancé, représentant tous des joueurs de baseball.

-…Oh lui…Déjà que…bredouilla t-il, cachant son regard effrayé.

Yuuri Shibuya se leva pour aller fermer ses volets, et retourna jusqu'à son lit en contournant le matelas de Murata posé à côté de son lit, et alluma sa lampe de chevet.  
Tous trois savaient parfaitement qu'ils avaient échappé à quelque chose qui aurait pu s'avérer horrible.

___________Flash-Back___________

_- Murataaaaa ! Héhoooo, Murataaa ! Hé, MuraKen, je sais que t'es là !!  
-…Yuuri Heika ? répondit une toute petite voix._

_Le Maoh s'arrêta de brailler, une fois entré dans la salle des coffres. Une petite fille de huit cent ans, aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux violets, l'accueillit, son habituel sourire timide aux lèvres._

_- Cela faisait très longtemps, Votre Majesté !  
- Oui…Comment vas-tu, Ulrike ? Tu n'es toujours pas triste, enfermée ici ?  
- Oh, Majesté, je suis très touchée par votre…commença Ulrike en prenant les mains de Yuuri dans les siennes._

_La Genshi-Miko s'interrompit, ayant - comme Yuuri d'ailleurs - entendu le toussotement du Prince Mazoku adossé contre la porte. Le blondinet aux yeux verts fixait la prêtresse d'un regard presque haineux, formant des mots silencieusement.  
« Ne…Le…Touche…Pas… »…Comme c'était innatendu…_

_- Wolf, je t'en prie…Ulrike, je cherche Murata, tu l'as pas vu ?  
-…Oui…Geika est…  
- TATADAAAAAH !!_

_Yuuri sursauta, Wolfram leva un sourcil et Ulrike soupira. Derrière elle, quatre coffres cubiques étaient alignés, l'un deux venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas, laissant apparaître la tête d'une jeune garçon aux cheveux et aux iris noirs, portant des lunettes. Le Roi Démon soupira devant son camarade hilare._

_- Salut Shibuya ! Je t'ai fait peur ?  
- Murata…  
- Tu voulais me parler ?  
- Oui…  
- Dépêche Yuuri ! J'aime pas rester dans cet endroit rempli de femmes…! s'écria soudain Wolfram, sa voix androgyne raisonnant dans la salle._

_Le Grand Sage sortit du coffre, souriant toujours de son excellente blague, et s'approcha de son ami._

_- Avec Wolfram , on comptait retourner un ou deux jours sur Terre, et on voulait savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous. Ça te tente ? demanda Yuuri avec un sourire.  
- Huuuuumm…Faut voir si les autres sont d'accord…_

_Le jeune Japonais exécuta sa splendide technique hyper über classe du remontage de lunettes avec reflets dessus -Charisme assuré- , puis finit par se tourner vers la fillette à sa gauche._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Ulrike avec un sourire, s'il ne s'agit que d'une ou deux journée sur Terre, cela ne devrait faire qu'un mois au maximum, ici…Nous tiendrons bien !  
- Hum…Eh bien alors je suis de la partie ! s'exclama finalement Ken, souriant de nouveau. Oui, vous tiendrez bien sans moi…Enfin, toi, Ulrike, je pense, mais l'autre…  
- Je te remercierai de ne pas parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, mon très cher Daikenja !_

_Yuuri tressaillit à l'entente de cette voix à laquelle il était habitué à présent, mais Wolfram étouffa un gémissement, avant de s'écrier :_

_- Yuuri, je…Je vais vous attendre à la fontaine…Fais vite d'accord ?!!_

_Et le blondinet partit en courant, ce que son fiancé qualifia immédiatement de repli stratégique, ou plutôt de fuite. Murata se retourna vers les coffres, d'un air neutre, et regarda le premier Maoh sortant de l'un d'eux, à son tour.  
Shinou ressemblait beaucoup à Wolfram, Yuuri le pensait depuis le début. Il paraissait simplement plus adulte que son descendant, et ses iris étaient aussi bleus que ceux de Wolfram étaient verts. Ses cheveux oscillants entre le blond et le doré portaient les mêmes épis, et à les regarder de loin, ils leur arrivaient d'afficher le même air goguenard et satisfait. Exactement l'air qu'avait le grand blond à ce moment là._

_- Il est amusant. Se contenta de murmurer Shinou en voyant le blondinet s'en aller.  
- Shinou Heika, cela vous amuse de vous enfermer dans les coffres avec Geika ? Ce n'est pas très sérieux. Soupira Ulrike.  
- Ne me blâme pas Ulrike…Je m'ennuie tellement…Mais jouer à « Qui restera le plus longtemps caché dans les coffres », ça tue le temps, et ça m'amuse !_

_Le fantôme -enfin pas tellement que ça, il avait l'air tellement humain…Ou Mazoku dans son cas.- referma lentement le coffre, et s'assit par-dessus._

_- Je peux venir avec vous sur Terre ? demanda t-il, intéressé.  
-…Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit aussitôt Murata, après avoir vu le regard catastrophé de Yuuri._

_Shinou posa son regard sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, puis finit par lâcher un grognement._

_- Allez, Daikenja, va ! Oublie que tu m'as juré fidélité, et va t'amuser sur Terre ! Laisse moi m'ennuyer tout seul, à essayer de me distraire avec Ulrike…marmonna t-il d'un air blasé.  
- Shinou Heika…murmura la petite prêtresse, comme si elle était responsable.  
- Bon…_

_Murata redressa encore une fois ses lunettes, et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami._

_- C'est parti mon vieux Shibuya ! Et Ulrike…  
- Oui… ?  
- Ne cède pas à tous ses caprices, surtout !  
- Tu me crucifies…soupira Shinou, semblant toujours en train de bouder._

_Yuuri se demanda vaguement comment Ulrike allait survivre, mais il suivit son camarade qui le tirait vers la sortie._

_______Fin du Flash-Back__________

- D'ailleurs, je suis étonné qu'il te laisse partir aussi facilement. Je l'aurais plutôt imaginé te menaçant, te lançant des vannes…Qu'il insiste pour venir…  
- Comme je te le dis, Shibuya, Shinou était et sera toujours un homme à problème. Il peut quand même se passer de sa nounou quelques temps…

Wolfram s'était à présent blotti sous les couvertures, à moitié endormi.  
Quand ils étaient arrivés sur Terre, chez les Shibuya, il faisait déjà nuit noire, le reste de la famille dormant déjà -excepté Shori qui jouait sans doute encore à ses jeux de séduction- . Murata avait alors téléphoné à ses parents, et laissé un message leur indiquant où il passerait la nuit, tandis que Yuuri avait expliqué qu'ils coucheraient tous les trois dans sa chambre, qu'il avait des matelas à placer à côté de son lit, mais ça ne convint pas à Wolfram, évidemment.

-…Hum…C'est quoi ça ? demanda le blondinet, en montrant des livres dans une étagère devant lui. Ils sont tout petits.  
-…Ah, ça ? s'exclama son fiancé en allant extirper un de ses livres. C'est des mangas. Les miens et ceux de Shori…Ah, ça c'est un de ceux de Shori…  
- Main Gars ? répéta Wolfram en haussant un sourcil.

Murata s'esclaffa intérieurement du manque de culture du Mazoku. D'un côté, il n'y pouvait rien, il avait été élevé à Shin Makoku et ne pouvait rien connaître des lubies Japonaises.

- Non Wolf. Corrigea Yuuri, luttant pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Manga ! M-A-N-G-A !  
-…Man…Ga… ? Et ça sert à quoi ?  
- Hé ben…Heu…C'est des histoires qui…Heu…Ben…Raaah, chais pas comment t'expliquer…  
- Boulet…  
- Sir von Bielefeld…Voyez vous, les mangas sont des histoires racontées sous formes d'illustrations,de dessins. Un peu comme si quelqu'un décidait de retracer le combat des Mazoku contre Soushu, mais en utilisant des dessins, décrivant leur ardeur, leur force et leur motivation par des images au lieu d'utiliser du texte…  
- Oh ! s'exclama le blondinet. C'est assez intelligent en effet.

Yuuri observa son ami expliquer ensuite à Wolfram que la plupart des mangas contait des aventures n'ayant jamais réellement eu lieu, mais qui pouvaient être toute aussi fantastiques et entraînantes que certaines batailles de Shin Makoku. Le Maoh médita sur le fait que Ken Murata n'était certainement pas la réincarnation du Grand Sage pour rien, et que c'est sûrement grâce à ça qu'il était un si bon orateur…Et peut-être même que c'était grâce à ça qu'il réussissait tous ses examens avec mentions. Ça sert d'avoir hérité du savoir d'un Grand Sage quand même.

- Fais moi voir ça, Yuuri ! s'exclama le fils de l'ex-Maoh en lui chipant le livre des mains.  
-…Chais pas si ça va te plaire, c'est assez fleur bleue, tout ça…  
- T'occupe, j'adore ce genre de truc !! La romance, j'adore ça Yuuri !

Ken se demande pourquoi Shibuya avait l'air si étonné. Après tout quand on connaissait Wolfram, quand on le voyait rougir en présence de Yuuri, quand on le voyait vouloir le protéger quel qu'en soit le prix, le garder jalousement…  
Wolfram rappelait étrangement le stéréotype de la Tsundere héroïne de shojo, insultant et criant sur le héros, mais follement amoureuse de lui.  
Des sentiments nobles, une âme pure, tout ça quoi…  
Bon, le fait que Wolfram von Bielefeld soit de sexe masculin gâchait un peu le tableau mais bon…  
Le monde était décidemment bien complexe…

- Huuum…J'arrive pas à lire ta langue, Yuuriiiii…  
- Tu peux comprendre un peu avec les images, au moins !  
- Un peu…

Le blondinet scrutait les dessins avec un air de professionnel, les sourcils froncés. Il ne savait pas lire le japonais, même si, grâce à l'oreillette qui leur avait été fournie lors de leur premier séjour sur la terre, il pouvait comprendre la langue nippone. Murata pensa malgré tout que l'écriture Mazoku, qui ressemblait davantage à des gribouillis, était également compliquée…

- Héééééé !!! Yuuri !! Regarde !!  
- Quoi ?! répondit le concerné.  
- Là !! s'écria Wolfram de plus belle en désignant certaines cases. Le héros et l'héroïne se disputent sans cesse, mais pourtant ils s'aiment !!  
- Et… ?  
- COMME NOUS !! JE NE VOIS PAS CE QUE TU REPROCHES A NOTRE COUPLE, SALE MAUVIETTE !!! JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI TU REFUSES DE… !!  
- Arrête !! Tu veux réveiller tout le quartier ou quoi ? s'écria Yuuri en plaquant une main sur la bouche du blond, le stoppant net dans sa lancée.

Au moins avec ces deux là, on ne s'ennuyait pas. Comment expliquer à un garçon tel que Wolfram, garçon ayant vécu dans un monde où les mariages entre hommes étaient choses courantes, que sur Terre, les choses étaient un petit peu différentes, et qu'il savait pourquoi le Roi le repoussait à chaque fois.

- Ecoute mon petit Wolf, commença Yuuri sans libérer sa prise, dans ce manga, l'héroïne est une FILLE ! Une FILLE tu comprends ! Cette relation entre le héros et l'héroïne est NORMALE !!  
- Mmmmé 'lors ?!  
- Bon,Shibuya ! fit soudain Murata en éteignant la lumière, plongeant les deux fiancés dans les ténèbres, il est peut-être un peu tard pour refaire l'éducation de Sir von Bielefeld en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses. Sur ce, à demain et bonne nuit ! Je pense qu'il est temps de dormir.

Au bout de quelques instants, le Double Noir se décida à lâcher le blond qui retourna aussitôt sous les couettes, bientôt imité par son Roi.

- Pfff…soupira Yuuri, devant se serrer pour que tous deux disposent d'à peu près autant de place, en essayant de pousser un Wolfram s'étant endormi en un temps record. T'aurais pu dormir sur un matelas, Wolf ! Le lit est trop petit pour nous deux, j'arrive plus à bouger !! C'est chaud de dormir comme ça !  
- OUI ! Tu as RAISON, Shibuya ! C'est CHAUD !! Mmmm, tu sens la chaleur de Sir von Bielefeld tout contre toi ! C'est TRES chaud, Shibuya ! Ouf, qu'est ce que c'est chaud en effet. Profite donc de cette magnifique nuit si chaude ! Crétin.  
-…Heu…Murata, t'es sûr que ça va ?

Ce n'est pas que le lycéen à lunettes ne s'était jamais montré sarcastique, mais là, c'était assez effrayant. Ken se retourna, de façon à ce que le Maoh voit bien son adorable sourire et ses yeux pétillant de bonne humeur. Ironie évidemment…

- Oui, ça va Shibuya ! Il faut juste que tu saches que sans un minimum d'heures de sommeil, je peux me montrer très irascible. Donc, assume tes chaleurs, et laisse moi DORMIR. A demain, bonne nuit, deuxième édition.

Et sur ce, le Grand Sage enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Ainsi Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi, 27ème Maoh aux puissants pouvoirs, décida de se taire, et de laisser son ami dormir.  
C'était sans doute mieux pour le bien de l'humanité…

* * *

C'était le matin. Enfin, il était un peu plus de six heures, donc c'était le matin.  
Les trois garçons dormaient profondément, encore plongés dans leurs rêves tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.  
Yuuri était à moitié tombé du lit, suite aux nombreux coups de pieds gracieusement offert un certain von Bielefed.  
Murata dormait en silence, recroquevillé, et tenait ses lunettes dans sa main gauche.  
Et Wolfram, quant à lui, avait pris possession des trois quart que lit, et maugréant quelques mots dans son sommeil. Comme souvent quoi…

-…Hm…'rrête…Mauviette…  
- Pff… C'est Yuuri qui est traité de mauviette alors que c'est toi qui crève de trouille chaque fois que tu me vois ? C'est pas très honnête.

Cette unique voix réveilla le blondinet en sursaut, épouvanté. Cette voix…Elle lui était familière…  
TROP familière. BEAUCOUP trop familière.  
Haha, mais c'était impossible, IL ne pouvait pas être là, c'était sûrement un parasite dans ses rêves, rien de grave. Tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, c'était se rendormir et oublier cette…

Il regarda tout de même autour de lui, histoire de vérifier…  
Puis, il se pétrifia.

- Zut. Ça a goutté sur le tapis…Bah, Yuuri ne m'en voudra pas.

Pas lui…  
Pas ici…  
Si.  
Un petit Shinou de quinze centimètres était en train de récupérer sa cape qu'il avait suspendue au lustre.

-…Shi…Shishi…SHIIIIIII…bégaya Wolfram, en se reculant au bout du lit.  
- Tsh. Quand je dis que tu crèves de trouille…soupira le grand blond en tournant la tête vers son descendant, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Le cri que poussa le jeune Mazoku suffit amplement à réveiller Ken et Yuuri, sûrement les parents et le frangin, et peut-être les voisins. Le Maoh actuel semblait assourdi par ce choc auditif, et « Daikenja » remit simplement ses lunettes sur son nez. Shinou, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, et souriait toujours.

- Hey…Tais toi un peu toi…marmonna Yuuri en se remettant lentement en place.  
- Yuu…Yuuyuu…Yuuuuriiiiii…Là…Làlà !! s'écria le fiancé en montrant le roi miniature toujours près du lustre .  
-…Quoi… ? GWAAAAH ?!  
- …Alors t'as pas pu résister, hein… ? murmura Murata, d'un air las.

Seul le Grand Sage ne semblait pas du tout surpris de la « visite surprise » du premier Roi. Ce dernier sourit un peu plus.

- A Shin Makoku, cela faisait déjà trois jours que vous étiez partis. Je ne pouvais ni jouer avec Daikenja, ni parler avec Ulrike qui a beaucoup de travail, ni même…M'amuser avec un certain blondinet de ma connaissance…  
-…Coco…Comment êtes vous arrivé jusqu'ici ?! s'écria soudain le Maoh, tandis que Wolfram menaçait de tourner de l'œil.  
- Ulrike m'avait donné l'autorisation, et j'ai réussi à concentrer suffisamment de Maryoku pour aller sur Terre…  
- J'avais bien dit à Ulrike de ne pas céder à tes caprices…soupira le brun à lunettes.  
- Malheureusement…Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai débouché par ta baignoire, Yuuri. J'étais donc trempé, et comme j'étais hors du temple, je ne pouvais pas conserver une apparence digne de ce nom.

Il désigna vaguement le lustre où avait été accrochée sa cape qu'il était en train de remettre avec classe.

- J'ai donc voulu faire sécher ma cape là-dessus, mais ça a goutté, et ça en a mis plein le tapis…  
- MON TAPIS !! s'écria Yuuri.  
- Et pour dormir, je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de me glisser entre les pages d'un de tes livres sur ton bureau pour l'utiliser comme couverture, c'était cependant très chaud et confortable. Mais j'ai du le mouiller un peu aussi…  
- MON LIVRE !! EN PLUS C'ETAIT UN BOUQUIN DE CLASSE !! hurla le brun en se jetant sur son bureau, où trônait le livre de physique détrempé.  
- Shi…Shishi…Shinou…He…Hehe…

Murata attrapa le petit bras de son ancien Roi, afin d'éviter que Shibuya ne le massacre, et que Sir von Bielefeld puisse se détendre un peu.

- Shinou, tu vas retourner là bas illico presto ! Tu vas pourrir l'ambiance, là !!  
- Tu es mal placé pour me donner des ordres. Et sinon, un volontaire pour m'apporter des tartines ? J'ai très envie d'expérimenter la nourriture d'ici.

Brisant le silence qui venait de s'installer, Miko Shibuya entra en défonçant la porte. Personne ne s'étonna, connaissant tous la force de caractère de la mère de Yuuri -Sauf Shinou, mais lui n'était quasiment jamais étonné- .

- YU-CHAN !! KEN-CHAN !! WOL-CHAN !! VOUS ÊTES REVENUS, JE SUIS SI CONTENTE !!  
-…Nous…Nous aussi…Miko-san…balbutia Wolfram avec un sourire forcé.  
- Yo, Ofukuro…  
- « Mama » deshou, Yu-chan ! OOOOH !! Qu'il est mignon !!

Apparemment, elle avait repéré le blond que Murata avait tenté de cacher. Elle s'approcha de Shinou en poussant des petits cris hystériques.

- Kyaaa ! Trop mignon !! On dirait un Wol-chan version adulte !! Il vient sans doute de l'autre monde ! Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda t-elle avec son grand sourire pendant que les autres restaient cois.  
- On me connaît sous le nom de Shinou. Ou « Grand-Tout » .  
- KYAAA !! Il est super poli en plus !! Les enfants, Shi-chan, je vais aller préparer le déjeuner, descendez lorsque c'est prêt !

Et elle sortit, heureuse. Nouveau silence.

- Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, ici ! Y'a de l'ambiance ! s'exclama le premier Maoh.  
- Pff…Bon, si c'est que deux jours, on survivra…Et puis Mama-san l'aime tant. Nee, Shi-chan ? Soupira Murata.  
- Qu…Qu…Quoi ? Shi…Shinou Heika va rester ici…avec nous ?!  
- Hé oui, von Bielefeld-kyo, je pourrais même jouer aux marionnettes avec toi, comme au bon vieux temps, qu'en dis-tu ? répondit « Shi-chan »  
-…G…G…

Le blond miniature monta sur l'épaule du Grand Sage, qui quitta la pièce, afin de descendre dans la salle à manger. Yuuri et Wolfram restaient bouche bée.

- Bon…Je présume qu'on ira quand même en ville. On ne laissera pas Shinou et ses gamineries pourrir mon week-end. Déclara le Double-Noir, déterminé.  
- Hé, Yuuri…  
- Quoi, Wolf ?  
- Tu m'achèteras des Mains Gars ? Pleins de Mains Gars avec plein de romance dedans pour que je puisse les ramener au château !!

* * *

Quand je pense qu'au début, c'était censé être un drabble ...%)


End file.
